My Compass Only Points To You
by Beccaisdead
Summary: Captain Jack, Will & Elizabeth are back on a swashbuckling journey that will reveal more about Jack than he'd ever hoped. When captured by an old nemesis of Jack the group is forced to retrieve an item or be willing to face the consequences if they fail. Featuring OC's, and characters from The Young Captain Jack Sparrow kid's book series /This is my first POTC so be gentle/


The small group travelled up a distant hill just behind the port of Tortuga. They were led by a short pudgy girl carrying a lateen in front of her and a cloak pulled around her tan arms.

Below the hill gunshots sounded off like fireworks, ever so occasionally making one of the members of the group jump a bit. Ahead of them laid a small dark colored cottage, candles flickering in the distance as a beckon that the place welcomed wanders with open arms.

They reached the dark coloured wooden door to the house and it was swung open wide by the leader of the group who beckoned them all within' the small house. The minute they were inside the dimly lit house, she slammed the door shut locking it.

The room was suddenly surrounded by ocean stained men, their swords all drawn at the group. There must have been at least 12 of them. The younger man and woman in the group embraced one another tightly, terrified of the swashbucklers, while the final one a tanned, messy black haired man chuckled a bit.

"To what do we owe this honor?" he questioned cockily, surveying the room for any quick exits finding none.

"Awh, Jack. Do ye not remember me?" a woman entered from within the shadows. She was thin, with curly, messy, blonde hair to her shoulders. Her appearance wasn't that out of the usual except for the trousers she had belted to her waste and the elaborate pistol & cutlass that hung from them.

"Bonnie?" Jack's voice was no longer cocky, it turned much more serious as he stared at the woman before him. "I thought you were dead."

"I would have been, No thanks to you." Bonnie snarled, walking up to him and placing her pistol to his head. "I'd kill you right here, if I didn't need your help."

"What makes you think he's going to help you?" the man beside Jack piped up.

"William Turner, Oh, and look Elizabeth Swan as well! Well, didn't you just decide to bring the whole gang! How wonderful it will be to kill you all." Bonnie's voice was menacing. "How ever, I might keep black smith here for myself…."

"They'll be no keeping anyone!" Jack exclaimed sending an alarmed look at Will and Bonnie. Bonnie smiled an apologetic smile to Will and turned back to Jack.

"You're right. That is if you agree to do as I ask."

"What is it you require?" Jack cautiously asked almost afraid of the answer.

"This." She tossed a map at Jack whole unfolded it staring at the bottom.

"You have to be kidding." he exclaimed staring at the map. Bonnie lifted her gun to face his head again.

"Unfortunately, for your sake, I'm not. You have until the sun sets in a fortnight to bring it to me safely, or they'll be dire consequences-for both you…" her gun moved to Will and Elizabeth. "And your friends."

"We're not his friends." Elizabeth muttered wondering how she managed to get herself stuck in this kind of mess again.

"Pity you'll be working together than." Bonnie smirked.

"What makes you think we'll do what you want after we leave?" Jack asked wondering what kind of leverage Bonnie had on them.

"Oh, you'll come back…if you don't I'll have to kill her."

"Her? Who her?" asked Elizabeth alarmed.

Bonnie signaled with her head to two big guards to her left and they scrambled into the room next door. When they came back their was a small girl slumped between their big hands, her feet dragging behind her. Her head moved slightly and she was staring up at them through makeup ran, tear stained, chocolate brown eyes.

"JAZZ!" Jack's exclamation was of pure terror and anger. Bonnie couldn't help but laugh. She'd got him. The girl perked right up when she saw him moving to stand on her own.

"Who's Jazz?" Will and Elizabeth exclaimed at the same time.

"I'm his-" Jazz was cut off by Jack's voice.

"Cousin. Amazing girl, wonderful soprano." his voice was hurried.

"Uh, right! I'm his cousin. Captain Jazz Sparrow of the Dragon Fly." She reached her handcuffed hand out and Bonnie permitted her to shake both Will and Elizabeth's hand. Her hands were cold as ice.

"I'm Elizabeth Swan."

"Wait, aren't you the Governor of Port Royal's daughter? How did you end up with me cousin?" Jazz asked.

"It's a long story." Elizabeth smiled.

"A very long story, I'd rather forget. I'm William Turner." Will smiled, eyeing Bonnie who still had her gun drawn.

"Ah-hem. Mr. Sparrow, I do believe we have some business to attend to. If you'll follow me…" Bonnie's snark voice entered Jack's mind like an arrow coated in poison. He nodded, not even bothering to correct her with Captain, and followed her out of the room.

On her way out Bonnie exclaimed;

"Oh, and Alhira, do keep an eye on our guests."

The twelve remaining pirates took this as their opportunity to re-sheath their weapons and sit back down at the long table in the dining room to continue joking and drinking. Elizabeth and Will stared at Jazz who looked like she was about to fall over from exhaustion.

"So, you're really Jack's cousin?" Elizabeth asked, smiling at the girl.

"Aye."

"This may seem a little harsh, but, do you have any sort of proof? We've heard a lot of lies in our time with Jack." Will replied looking at her suspiciously.

"Will!" scowled Elizabeth.

"I don't really have anything I can prove it with. Just that I'm Jasmine Destiny Sparrow. Oh, Captain..if you wish. It doesn't really matter to me." by saying that last sentence Will doubted her even more.

"I believe you." Elizabeth smiled, looking at the young girl with great concern.

"You mentioned before you were a Captain of a ship? What type of ship?" Will asked concerned.

"Pirate." Jazz's response was all Will needed to hear, he groaned.

"Not more pirates."

"Mr. Turner, I'm sure you'll find that pirate is not something you'll be so easy to rid of, it's in your blood." Alhira snarled from the door.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I should condemn myself into being one."

"That's the truth god's honest truth, mate." Jazz smiled sighing and letting herself fall to the floor. A door down the hall opened and Jack and Bonnie trudged back down the hall. Jack looking far more displeased with the whole situation.

"What do we do now Jack?" Elizabeth asked the minute she saw him.

"We leave." he muttered coldly.

"You can bring the girl. I sense you may need her for your…trip." Bonnie laughed bending down to untie Jazz's hands. "Alhira and Match will be coming with you, of course-to ensure a change of heart doesn't occur." A man at the table stood at the sound of his name.

"Aye, Aye Captain" his Jamaican accent rung through the house.

"What becomes of my first mate?" Jazz piped up, looking Bonnie directly in the eye.

"Sweet Derek? Oh, you can have him to come along with ye. Not that he's much of a first mate without a ship." Bonnie signaled for two men who exited the room and came back with a tall boy with freckles and brown hair that fell across his face in front of his eyes. His hands were untied and he hurried over to Jazz.

"Is everything okay, Captain? Are you injured?" he hurried ignoring the rest of the people in the room.

"I'm fine Derek…." Jazz smiled. "This is Jack, Will & Elizabeth. We're going to help them get what Bonnie requires."

"Aye, Captain." he smiled. "And, good."

Jack took this as the perfect opportunity to walk to the door and leave, but as he tugged on the doorknob he remember they had locked the door behind them.

"If ye expect us to do your devilish bidding, you might want to take a moment to unlock the doors." Jack's voice was once again cocky. Alhira walked towards the door unlocking it with a key from within her cloak.

"Remember, Jack. A fortnight." Bonnie called after the group.

"How could I forget…" muttered Jack just low enough for him to hear as they headed back into tortuga.


End file.
